Love You In The Silence
by Sera Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan cinta yang sekian lama tak terucap. KyuMin. GS. With Changmin, Minho and Donghae. Oneshot. RnR!


Title :

Love You In The Silence

Cast : KyuMin and others

Genre : Romance/drama, hurt

Rated : T

Disclaimer :

Semua cast adalah milik Tuhan YME, SMEnt, diri mereka sendiri, keluarga dan fans. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan cast mereka untuk kepentingan cerita. Sedangkan cerita ini adalah murni milik saya.

Warning :

Oneshot, GENDERSWICTH, OOC, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, hanya fanfict biasa dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis standar.

**No bashing ! No flaming ! Don't like ? Don't read !**

Warning tambahan :

A fiction can be descended from a reality. But the reality is can't be descended from a fiction. This just a story, and i just write this for fun. But, please respect me as an author of this. Don't copy without my permition!

Summary:

Tentang aku, kau, masa lalu, saat ini, dan masa depan yang tak pernah aku ketahui. Tentang aku, kau, pertemuan dan perpisahan. Tentang aku, kau dan sebuah perasaan dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku melirik canggung orang-orang di sekelilingku. Kelas baru dan _classmates _baru. Rasanya baru kemarin aku pindah ke sekolah ini dan tak terasa ternyata sudah satu semester aku lewati dan artinya sekarang aku sudah menginjak tingkat terakhir di SMP.

Beberapa yeoja tampak hilir-mudik menyapa beberapa lainnya yang sibuk berbincang-bincang. Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal. Sementara aku yang statusnya 'anak baru semester lalu' hanya mengenal teman-teman yang sekelas denganku sewaktu ditingkat dua saja. dan sialnya, tak satupun teman-teman yang akrab denganku berada di kelas ini.

Tiga orang namja masuk ke kelas membuat beberapa yeoja terhenti aktifitasnya demi melihat mereka. Ketiganya masuk beriringan, melihat sekeliling dan memilih tempat duduk berdekatan di bagian belakang. Namja selalu suka duduk di belakang bukan?

Apakah ada yang bertanya apakah aku mengenal mereka atau tidak? Jawabannya adalah ya, aku mengenal—tepatnya mengetahui—satu diantara mereka bertiga. Namanya Cho kyuhyun. Percaya atau tidak, aku diam-diam menyukainya sejak awal masuk ke sekolah ini.

Cho Kyuhyun berada di kelas yang berbeda denganku tingkat sebelumnya. Aku mengetahui namanya dan beberapa cerita tentangnya dari temanku, Kim Kibum yang sejak kecil mengenal Kyuhyun. Dari Kibum aku mengetahui latar belakang keluarga Kyuhyun. Appanya adalah pemilik yayasan Sekolah Dasar dan Taman Kanak-kanak. Ibunya juga seorang guru di sekolah milik Appanya. Dia bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Ia memiliki noona bernama Cho Ahra dan Hyung bernama Cho Zhoumi. Ahra sudah menginjak bangku kuliah saat ini. Zhoumi masih SMA. Menurut Kibum, Zhoumi 'sedikit' susah diatur, berbeda dengan Ahra dan Kyuhyun yang sangat patuh pada kedua orang tuanya, meski kenyataannya Kyuhyun di sekolah tetap saja tidak sepatuh di rumah. Masih dari Kibum, aku mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi sering bertengkar. Tapi dibelakang satu sama lain, mereka saling membanggakan hyung atau dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun pintar meskipun dia 'sedikit' berandal, sedikit lebih 'sedikit' dari keberandalan Zhoumi.

Jangan befikir bahwa aku meminta Kibum untuk memberi tahu tentang semua informasi itu. Semester lalu, ketika aku baru masuk sekolah ini, ada wali murid yang datang dan bertanya dimana kelas II-A kepadaku. Aku dengan bodohnya menjawa tidak tahu dan memanggil Kibum. Ternyata Kibum mengenal wanita paruh baya itu. Dia adalah eomma Cho Kyuhyun itu. Setelah eomma Kyuhyun pergi, Kibum menceritakan hal tadi padaku dan Ryeowook.

Aku malas melihat ke belakang untuk ikut terpesona dengan Kyuhyun atau dua namja yang tak ku kenal karena belum nyaman berada di kelas ini. Mereka semua sudah saling mengenal dan hanya aku yang seperti terasingkan. Aku hanya duduk diam di meja. Bosan hanya berdiam diri, aku mengeluarkan novel yang selalu ada di dalam tasku. Tiba-tiba Kibum datang bersama Ryeowook. Mungkin mereka melihatku ketika berjalan melewati kelas yang pintunya terbuka ini.

"Membaca novel di hari pertama tingkat tiga?" Tanya Kibum begitu sampai di depan mejaku. Aku tersenyum.

"Memangnya terlihat aneh?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja karena kau malah berkencan dengan buku disaat orang-orang saling berbincang dan mengakrabkan diri dengan teman-teman baru" Ryeowook bersuara. Aku memutar bola mata.

"Sudahlah, aku malas. Tak ada yang ingin jadi temanku" gumamku lalu menunduk—kembali pada novelku. Kibum sepertinya melihat seisi kelasku sebelum kembali bersuara.

"Sekelas dengan Cho Kyuhyun eoh?"

"Oh mai, bahkan Choi Siwon ada di sini" lanjut Ryeowook.

"Choi Minho, Shim Changmin" Kibum juga melanjutkan dengan nama-nama yang asing ditelingaku.

"Kau sekelas dengan namja-namja keren, Sungmin-ah" Ryeowook merunduk dan berbisik padaku. Ia mengerlingkan matanya jahil. Aku melirik Kibum yang tersenyum menggoda, sama seperti Ryeowook. Aku berdecak, tak mengerti. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku sekelas dengan namja-namja keren? Kurasa itu tak ada hubungannya denganku. Tapi aku terlalu malas untuk memperpanjang soal ini dan memilih untuk berdiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku seraya berjalan ke arah luar diikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook.

"Hanya ingin melihat Lee Sungmin yang terdampar di pulau asing benama kelas sebelah" jawab Kibum. Aku tersenyum.

"Dan ternyata pulau asing tersebut memiliki banyak bidadara" sambung Ryeowook. Aku mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bidadara?" Kibum mendesis.

"Maksudmu bidadari versi namja?" tanyanya pada Ryeowook yang malah nyengir.

"Hehee. Salahkah? Mian kalau begitu. Yang jelas ada banyak namja keren. Itu saja" jawabnya kemudian.

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kibum dan Ryeowok yang sekelas segera pamit dan pergi ke kelas mereka yang kebetulan sama, tepat di sebelah kelasku.

-o0o-

"Sungmin" aku menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Choi Minho berdiri disampingku sambil nyengir. Pasti ada maunya.

"Aku tak bisa membuat gambar bola matanya" adunya padaku. Nah! Ini sudah dua bulan sejak hari pertama sekolah waktu itu. Sekarang aku cukup akrab dengan Minho dan Changmin, dan juga… Kyuhyun. Minho menyenangkan. Dia sering bertingkah seperti adik laki-laki yang manja. Berbeda sekali dengan adik laki-lakiku yang pendiam. Oops, aku belum memberitahunya ya? Aku sebenarnya adalah sulung dari 3 bersaudara. Adikku yang pertama seorang namja bernama Lee Sungjin. Dan yang kedua Lee Taemin, seorang yeoja.

"Mana catatanmu?" tanyaku pada Minho. Dia tersenyum lebar, menuju mejanya lalu kembali dengan catatan di tangan. Saat ini sedang tidak ada seonsaengnim di kelas, dan kami ditugaskan mencatat dan menggambar masing-masing alat indra. Aku telah selesai menggambar kelima alat indra itu untukku dan sekarang aku mulai mengerjakan milik Minho. Setengah jadi ketika Changmin datang.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku juga tak bisa. Bantu aku ne? Akan tidak adil jika hanya Minho yang kau bantu menggambar bola mata itu" aku berhenti dan menatap malas Changmin.

"Sebenarnya aku malas sekali. Tapi karena aku kasihan padamu…"

"Yeay!" pekiknya senang. Ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minho membuat Minho terhuyung kekiri dan ke kanan.

"Terima kasihhh Sungmin-ah~~" teriaknya. Aku tak menyangka, orang yang katanya keren dan 'sedikit' berandal seperti mereka ternyata punya sifat yang kekanak-kanakan. Dan anehnya. Aku merasa mereka begini hanya denganku saja. Dan pendapatku ini terbukti saat ini.

"Ya! Shim Changmin, suaramu mengangguku!" Jessica berteriak gusar. Changmin mendelik kesal. Ia mendatangi bangku Jessica lalu mengambil pensil yeoja itu dan mematahkannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jessica ketika pensil itu terjatuh dan menggelinding di bawah kakinya.

"Aku benci semua orang yang berteriak padaku!" desisnya tepat di depan wajah Jessica yang membuat Jessica pucat ketakutan. Kelas hening demi melihat mereka berdua. Aku berdiri tiba-tiba, menimbulkan buka gesekan kasar yang membuat semua mata kini malah memandangku.

"Ya! Shim Changmin! Kau keterlaluan!" aku berteriak. Changmin tergagap. Ia mendekat padaku.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal" ia membela diri di depanku. Yang lain memandangku heran. _"Bukannya Changmin barusan bilang bahwa ia membenci semua orang yang berteriak kepadanya? Lalu kena__p__a ia malah minta maaf pada Lee Sungmin__ yang baru berteriak padanya__?"_ Kira-kira begitulah yang dipertanyakan semua orang di kelas lewat tatapan mata mereka.

"Pergi ke koperasi dan beli pensil yang baru untuknya" aku berujar dalam nada kecil. Changmin mengut-mangut, wajahnya tampak kesal tapi ia tetap keluar kelas, untuk membeli pensil itu.

Aku duduk dan semua kembali duduk. Aku menyelesaikan gambar milik Minho dengan cepat dan menggambarkan milik Changmin dengan cepat juga. Aku memberikan milik Changmin ketika ia masuk kelas. Ia hanya nyengir dan berlalu. Tiba-tiba seorang lagi berdiri di sampingku. Awalnya aku mengira kalau itu Changmin karena aku sekarang sedang membereskan alat tulisku yang berserakan di meja.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku.

"Aku tak bisa membuatnya" tunggu… ini bukan Changmin. Aku mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingku. Aku membuang nafas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kalian bertiga memang berniat menyusahkanku" keluhku seraya mengambil catatan di tangannya. Sementara ia menyeret bangku lain dan duduk di hadapanku. Changmin dan Minho tampaknya sudah keluar kelas, keluyuran entah kemana.

"Kau juga sepertinya terima saja kami buat susah" kata Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya terlalu baik"

"Tapi dengan itu Changmin dan Minho malah memanfaatkanmu"

"Menurutku tak ada salahnya memberi manfaat pada orang lain" balasku seraya mulai mengambar.

"Well, kau memang baik dan mereka sepertinya sukses kau kendalikan" aku mendongak menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan–akutidakmengerti—dan Kyuhyun tetap diam. Namja ini jarang berekspresi menurutku. Dan juga dia paling kalem dibanding Changmin dan Minho yang hiperaktif. Kyuhyun adalah tipe orang yang bicara banyak jika dibutuhkan saja. selebihnya akan aneh rasanya jika berbincang-bincang tanpa topik yang jelas dengannya, seperti sekarang ini.

"Maksudku, Changmin dan Minho sepertinya jadi anak yang penurut jika kau yang menyuruh atau melarang sesuatu" aku kembali melanjutkan gambarku.

"Kau berlebihan"

"Tapi itu benar, semua orang di kelas menyadarinya" aku tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Kuharap itu hal yang bagus" aku menyelesaikan bagian terakhir dari gambar itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya kemudian berlalu. See, dia memang lebih baik dibandingkan Changmin dan Minho bukan? Hanya dia yang mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Ya ampun, kurasa aku memang benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun!

-o0o-

Sejak aku membuatkan gambar untuknya waktu itu, Kyuhyun kadang aneh. Aku sering mendapatinya mencuri pandang padaku. Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin karena sejujurnya aku sendiri sering mencuri-curi pandang padanya. Bisa saja aku merasa begitu padahal sebenarnya justru ia yang mendapatiku mencuri-curi pandang bukan?

Hari ini diskusi kelompok dimana anggotanya dipilih secara random oleh seonsaengnim. Tapi entah kebetulan atau apa aku sekelompok dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho. Dan satu lagi, namja yang pendiam Choi Siwon. Yea, aku satu-satunya yeoja dalam kelompok ini. Dan sungguh, sekelompok dengan Changmin dan Minho memang mengerikan, mereka lebih memilih untuk bercanda dan mempraktekkan hal konyol. Kyuhyun juga tertawa-tawa dan sesekali menimpali, tapi ia tak ikut bertingkah konyol. Saat aku dan Siwon tengah berdiskusi, aku baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bergabung dengan kekonyolan Changmin dan Minho. Ia hanya memandang datar padaku dan Siwon. Aku meliriknya sekilas.

"Kau menyimak kami?" ia tetap memandangku datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Menurutmu, apa yang membuat hidung menghasilkan lendir ketika kita terserang flu?" Tanya Siwon.

"Virus" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku. Ekspresi Kyuhyun memang datar tapi tatapannya terasa aneh.

"Lain kali jangan hanya sibuk berdua. Aku menyimak dari tadi" ungkapnya kemudian pergi, minta izin pada seonsaengnim dan keluar kelas. Kujamin ia tak akan masuk lagi sampai selesai istirahat nanti. Membolos bukan hal yang aneh untuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun dan trio roda tiganya. Melihat kepergian Kyuhyun yang tak wajar, Changmin berhenti membual konyol dan Minho berhenti tertawa.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Changmin. Aku mengangkat bahu. Tidak tahu dan mencoba tidak mau tahu.

-o0o-

Changmin dan Minho ditunjuk untuk menjadi perwakilan kelas dalam pertandingan olah raga antar kelas minggu depan. Changmin menerima tawaran tersebut dengan senang hati. Bertolak belakang dengan Minho yang saat ini tengah mencari-cari alasan untuk menolak.

"Hanya namja bodoh yang menolak partisipasi dalam ajang olah raga, kau tau?" Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan nada meremehkan. Minho mendelik kesal.

"Kalau kau mau, kenapa tidak kau saja" ketusnya.

"Bukan aku yang ditunjuk"

"Kalau begitu tak usah komentar" balas Minho. Changmin yang duduk di belakang Minho akhirnya berdiri dan duduk di meja.

"Apa kau punya semacam penyakit sehingga tak bisa berlari?" tanya Changmin serius. Minho menjitak kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya..."

"Hm?" Kyuhyun dan Changmin menunggu jawaban Minho.

"Baiklah... aku tak bisa melakukannya dengan baik jika ditonton banyak orang. Itu membuatku gugup" ia bersuara kecil sehingga aku sedikit sulit mendengarnya. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak, begitu juga dengan Changmin. Hanya saja bisa dilihat tampang meremehkan Kyuhyun pada Minho yang benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tsk! Mentang-mentang ia sudah sering tampil di muka umum, sombong sekali!

Minho kesal dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke tembok. Ia mencoba mencekik Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun menahan tangannya. Begitu ia lengah sedikit, Kyuhyun langsung membalik posisi mereka. Sementara Changmin berusaha menengahi tapi tak bisa. Kyuhyun jatuh dan Minho menghimpitnya, mereka malah berguling-guling di lantai. Seisi kelas heboh. Aku berlari ke belakang kelas dimana mereka bergumul.

"Kyuhyun! Minho!" teriakku. Mereka tak mengubrisku. Aku berteriak sekali lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kyuhyun-ah! Minho-ya! Berhenti!" aku melanjutkan "Kumohon" dengan melembutkan sedikit suaraku berharap mereka merespon.

Minho akhirnya berhenti dan terengah-engah membelakangiku. Kyuhyun? Astaga. Dia menangis! Di sana aku bisa melihat mata merah Kyuhyun yang menatap marah Minho begitu juga sebaliknya. Eh tunggu! Minho berbalik dan ia baru saja menghapus air matanya. Ya Tuhan! Mereka berdua sama-sama menangis seperti bocah hanya karena pertengkaran konyol. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Padahal sesaat yang lalu aku benar-benar khawatir, sungguh. Tapi… yasudahlah, ini cukup menggelikan.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahku. Aku langsung membuang ekspresi ingin tertawaku yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan—silakantertawakalaumau—tentu saja aku tak akan menertawakannya sekarang. Tapi nanti? Mungkin. Satu lagi yang kutahu, Kyuhyun cengeng!

-o0o-

Kyuhyun tampak sering badmood akhir akhir ini. Ia jarang membolos, sedikit lebih rajin dan jarang tertawa karena tingkah konyol dua teman karibnya—Changmin dan Minho. Entah ini perubahan yang positif atau negatif, aku tidak tau.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun ketika jam istirahat. Aku sengaja tidak ke kantin karena hari ini aku membawa beberapa potong roti selai yang tak sempat kumakan saat sarapan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dan tanpa alasan yang jelas duduk di samping mejaku. Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku lagi. Kyuhyun terlihat uring-uringan. Aku merindukan dia yang biasa, sungguh. Aku menghela nafas frustasi.

"Kau aneh. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kyuhyun diam saja.

"Aku punya beberapa potong roti, apa kau mau?" akhirnya aku memilih untuk menawarinya roti. Kyuhyun hanya memandangku sekilas. Aku berdiri dan menyeret kursiku mendekatinya. Aku mengambil potongan roti itu dan memberikan padanya. Awalnya Kyuhyun tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya ia tetap memakannya. Kami makan dalam diam.

"Kau punya nomor ponselku kan?" tanyanya ketika bel sudah berbunyi. Aku mengangguk.

"Nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu" lanjutnya. Aku kembali mengangguk.

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun berlalu. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar. Tampaknya ia memang sedang butuh teman berbagi. Aku sama sekali tak tahu, nanti malam adalah sejarah yang akan memperburuk hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian.

-o0o-

Aku dan Kyuhyun bertengkar di telfon malam harinya. Entah apa dan bagaimana awal mula nya akupun tak terlalu ingat. Yang jelas, awalnya kami hanya berbincang ringan dan saling bercanda. Tapi lama kelamaan candaan kami menjadi kasar dan malah saling mencela dan mengejek. Meskipun aku berusaha mencela dan mengejeknya sehalus mungkin, tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun merasa sangat tersinggung dan ia mematikan telfon sepihak. Ia marah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun sedikit banyak mengusik hatiku. Aku sering mendengar ia berkata kasar pada Changmin dan Minho karena mereka memang begitu. Tapi kali ini ia mengatakan itu padaku. Aku berani bertaruh, jika Wookie-Ryeowook yang mendengar kata-kata itu, ia pasti akan menagis. Jika Kibum yang mendengar ia pasti akan mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi aku tidak. Harusnya aku merasa direndahkan, diremehkan dan harusnya aku marah besar dan sakit hati. Aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang aku fikirkan dan apa yang aku rasakan. Otakku terasa tersugesti, membuat berbagai kemungkinan dan kemakluman yang mungkin untuk membela dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa Kyuhyun tak benar-benar berniat berkata begitu. Aku tak bisa tidur tanpa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun di sana. Hampir dini hari akhirnya aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengiriminya pesan yang hanya berisi kata-kata _"maafkan aku"_. Meskipun tak merasa salah, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Berharap besok aku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Tapi harapanku hilang. Sejak saat itu hingga di SMA kami tak pernah lagi saling bicara. Kyuhyun mengganti nomor ponselnya ketika SMA dan aku tak pernah tahu lagi.

Kyuhyun selalu disekitarku sejak awal masuk karena aku sengaja masuk ke klub yang sama dengannya, yaitu musik. Selama kegiatan klub meski aku sekelompok dengannya. Ia masih tak menganggap aku ada. Aku tersiksa. Ia dekat tapi aku dan Kyuhyun terhalang jurang, dengan hanya aku yang bisa menghancurkan tembok yang berada dipinggir jurang tempat aku berdiri. Sementara Kyuhyun, aku bahkan tak bisa melihatnya. Di pinggir jurangnya ada tembok besar yang tak hanya menghalangiku jika aku nekad melompat ke sana, tembok itu bahkan tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat Kyuhyun!

-o0o-

Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho masih berteman hingga SMA, mereka sekarang berempat dengan Siwon karena sejak aku bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, mereka malah berteman baik. Diam-diam sebenanya aku dan Siwon pun mulai berteman baik sejak itu. Mereka berempat adalah 'fantastic four'—istilahku sendiri. Sejak SMA mereka semakin mempesona, mereka adalah namja-namja yang keren dan terkenal. Mereka tak lagi sering bolos meski tak terlalu rajin juga. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan aku akan memberitahu kalian satu hal: Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih. Sama seperti Siwon dan temanku Kibum yang juga menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tampaknya Kyuhyun dan kekasihnya memang saling mencintai. Mereka terlihat cocok dari segi apapun. Yeoja itu tak se klub dengan Kyuhyun, ia dari klub tari. Cocok bukan? Namja yang pandai menyanyi dan yeoja yang pandai menari?

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun dan sadar sesadar-sadarnya akan hal itu. Aku sempat kehilangan semangat. Tak masalah jika hubungan kami tak baik, tak masalah jika dia mengacuhkanku. Tak masalah dengan apapun selama aku masih bisa diam-diam mengurusi perasaan yang semakin lama semakin melebarkan sayapnya ini. Aku masih aku yang dulu. Aku perbedaanya jika dulu aku tertutup, sekarang aku berteman dengan siapa aja.

Aku harusnya patah hati lebih lama dan tahu tak ada lagi harapan. Tapi hatiku menolak untuk menghapus nama Kyuhyun dari sana. Bahkan jika aku mencoba dan memaksa diriku menyukai orang lain, aku tetap tak bisa. Aku sempat menyukai seseorang, namanya Lee Donghae. Ia namja yang baik. Lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun, mungkin. Tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar bahwa aku tak benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. Aku hanya mengagumi kebaikannya.

Aku tak sakit hati atau patah hati. Aku masih dengan bodohnya mencintai Kyuhyun. Aku masih sanggup tersenyum dan tertawa, aku tak menangis. Otakku selalu mencari pembelaan untuk Kyuhyun dan aku selalu bisa memakluminya. Apapun, dan sesakit apapun yang ia sebabkan, aku tak peduli. Aku mengerti dan aku merelakan semuanya. Bahkan jika sampai nanti perasaan ini hanya jadi perasaan yang mati bahkan ketika ia belum berbuah, aku akan merelakannya.

Tiga tahun di SMA aku membunuh semua kesedihan dengan banyak hal menyenangkan dengan teman-temanku. Hingga akhirnya aku lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan diterima di Perguruan Tinggi. Menyedihkan saat itu. Aku diterima di perguruan tinggi dalam wilayah, jauh dengan dimana Kyuhyun diterima sebagai mahasiswa undangan karena kepintarannya. Itu artinya aku bahkan tak akan lagi dapat melihat Kyuhyun kecuali kebetulan. Dan itu benar-benar terjadi. Aku dan Kyuhyun sempat berkomunikasi beberapa kali via media sosial. Meski masih terasa kaku. Tapi aku cukup senang karena akhirnya Kyuhyun yang terlebih dahulu mengirimiku pesan.

Hanya begitu hingga bertahun-tahun dan Kyuhyun mendapat kesempatan menlanjutkan pendidikan ke luar negri dan setelahnya kami benar-benar kembali kehilangan komunikasi karena tak ada yang memulainya lagi. Tapi dari akun media sosialnya, aku masih bisa melihat dan mengikuti Kyuhyun, memantau semua perkembangannya dan sadar bahwa ia berubah secara perlahan. Dari seorang namja tanggung yang labil dan _childish_ menjadi namja muda yang mulai berfikir dewasa. Entah kenapa, hanya dengan begitu aku sudah merasa senang.

-o0o-

Aku memandang bosan layar monitor yang sejak pagi tadi pagi aku hadapi. Sebagai sekretaris di perusahaan kecil milik kawanku Lee Donghae ini sejak dua tahun lalu, aku selalu berhadapan dengan berbagai macam laporan setiap harinya.

Oh ya, ini sudah delapan tahun sejak aku tamat SMA dulu. Dan umurku sekarang 26 tahun. Aku masih single tapi aku tetap menikmatinya. Aku hanya belum berfikir untuk segera menikah. Alasan? Aku juga tak tahu, aku hanya lebih senang hidup begini.

Pekerjaanku berakhir, aku mematikan komputer tersebut dan keluar dari ruanganku menuju ruangan Donghae yang menjabat jadi direktur perusahaan miliknya ini.

"Sungmin-ah?" Donghae memastikan ketika aku mengetuk pintu.

"Ne, sajangnim" Donghae memutar bola matanya.

"Ya! Aku merasa tua dengan panggilan itu" umpatnya. Aku nyengir.

"Baiklah, Donghae-ya. Ini laporan yang kau minta. Apa aku boleh pulang?" Donghae berdecak sambil membaca laporanku.

"Aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang sejak sore tadi dan melanjutkan laporanmu besok. Kau saja yang keras kepala ingin menyelesaikan laporannya malam ini juga"

"Baiklah. Aku permisi"

"Ya!" aku berbalik.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, bodoh. Kau kenapa tidak bisa bersikap informal padaku. Padahal kita ini teman baik dan eommamu bahkan memintaku menjagamu. Cukup bersikap formal jika ada orang lain, tapi tolong jangan begitu jika hanya berdua denganku. Kau ini benar-benar"

"Maaf" aku berucap lirih, aku lelah sungguh.

"Ya Tuhan, Lee Sungmin" Donghae sepertinya geram. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kepalaku pusing.

"Kajja" ia keluar ruangan dan aku mengikutinya. Di jalan, aku memintanya berhenti karena aku ingin membeli minuman. Tapi aku terlalu lelah dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Pingsan.

-o0o-

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sungguh ingin menutupnya lagi. Di hadapanku kini berdiri seseorang yang dengan mengingatnya saja mampu membuatku sesak. Aku habiskan ribuan hari untuk terbiasa tanpanya dan selama itu juga aku mengubur dalam-dalam segala emosi dan perasaan tak tersampaikan padanya. Aku kembali membuka mata dan mataku kabur oleh air mata. Aku menarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahku. Aku menangis.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Apakah dia tahu tentang perasaan ini? Apakah dia mengerti perasaan ini? Aku tak pernah mengatakankan, aku tak pernah menjelaskan. Ia tak mungkin tahu. Dia akan memandangku aneh karena menangis tiba-tiba hanya karena melihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku membuatmu takut. Aku pergi. Beristirahatlah" ia keluar dari ruangan yang kusimpulkan adalah ruang rawatku di Rumah Sakit. Aku punya anemia dan sudah sering pingsan karena kelelahan. Aku kembali menangis dengan bodoh setelah Kyuhyun menghilang di balik pintu. Donghae datang kemudian dan bertanya-tanya kenapa aku menangis. Donghae juga tak tahu apalagi mengerti. Jadi percuma saja begini. Aku menghapus airmataku kasar.

"Aku ingin sendiri" ucapku parau. Dan Donghae mengerti. Ia pergi setelah mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun yang menemukanku pingsan di samping mesin penjual minuman. Aku menangis lagi. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa tak ada keluargaku jawabannya karena sekarang aku bekerja di Busan. Dan semua keluargaku di Seoul. Jika hal buruk terjadi, hanya Donghae yang akan jadi penolongku.

Hingga dini hari aku tak bisa tidur karena Kyuhyun bercokol di ingatanku. Pintu terbuka dari luar dan aku menutup mata pura-pura tidur. Seseorang masuk dan duduk disampingku. Bisa kurasakan dia menggenggam telapak tanganku. Ruangan ini remang karena aku hanya menghidupkan lampu tidur. Tetapi aku bisa tahu siapa dia hanya dengan bunyi langkah kakinya. Rasanya ingin menangis lagi. Untuk apa Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku?

"Mianhae" ia bergumam lirih. Untuk apa kau meminta maaf Kyuhyun-ah?

"Harusnya kau tak diam ketika aku diam. Aku tak pernah bisa memulai semuanya seperti awal sejak pertengkaran bodoh itu, kufikir kau mengerti itu. Aku menyesal karena sekarang kita sudah sejauh ini" suaranya sangat kecil tapi aku bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Aku tak pernah mengharapkan yang seperti ini. Aku berfikir kalau kau akan mengerti dan bisa mencairkan kekakuan kita setelah itu. Aku percaya, bahkan sangat percaya bahwa kau adalah orang yang benar-benar memahamiku"

"Aku memang bodoh, dan egois. Aku bahkan tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa aku marah hanya karna kau mengumpamakan keluarga kami seperti tikus. Mungkin karena dulu aku selalu membenci tikus" begitukah? Kau memang bodoh, dan kekanakan sekali kalau begitu. Waktu itu kita sudah tingkat terakhir SMP, mana ada anak berusia hampir 16 tahun berfikir seperti itu!

"Kau boleh membenciku selamanya. Tapi bolehkan aku jujur untuk satu hal? Hanya untuk pertama dan terkahir?" _Membencimu? Dalam mimpi saja aku tak pernah berusaha melakukannya! _ Batinku.

"Aku mencintaimu. Dulu kau juga punya perasaan seperti itu kan? Aku sering mendapatimu diam-diam memperhatikanku ketika seonsaengnim menerangkan pelajaran. Aku juga begitu. Kita impas kan?" ia tertawa miris. Sekarang aku mulai berfikir kalau aku bermimpi. Kyuhyun mencintaiku? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"Sekarang kau pasti sudah menghapus perasaanmu bukan? Tapi aku akan tetap menyimpannya. Semoga kau mendengarkannya dalam mimpimu" Kyuhyun diam sesaat. Kemudian dengan parau ia melanjutkan.

"Dari reaksimu tadi, sepertinya kau sudah membenciku sekarang. Padahal aku berharap kau memelukku tadi. Mustahil sekali bukan?"

"Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi, selamat tinggal. Berbahagialah" ia melepaskan tangannya dari jemariku. Tapi akhirnya dia sadar kalau aku tak tidur karena sekarang akulah yang menahan jemarinya. Aku membuka mata, duduk dan menangis. Ia berbalik. Duduk dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku tahu dia juga menangis.

"Rasanya sakit sekali, Min. Dan fakta bahwa aku tak bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita malah semakin menyakitkan. Aku selalu membandingkan semua yeoja denganmu. Kau terbaik, tapi... aku... kita malah..." ia berucap lirih, aku tersedu-sedu. "_Jadi kau tau? Kau mengerti rasanya?"_ Bahkan jika ini mimpipun aku akan tetap bersyukur.

"Aku tak benar-benar ingin dan sanggup untuk melepaskanmu, maafkan aku. Aku masih saja egois. Meski aku yakin sekarang aku sudah tak pantas lagi"

"Jika bisa, aku ingin kembali dan memulainya dari awal" aku masih diam dan terisak.

"Apakah aku masih punya kesempatan?" tanyanya. Aku tak menjawab. Aku masih mengira ini mimpi.

"Sungmin-ah" lirihnya dan ia menangis lagi, suara sarat keputus asaan. Akupun ikut menangis.

"Kau punya bahkan tanpa kau minta Kyuhyun-ah" jawabku susah payah pada akhirnya.

"Sungmin-ah" lagi-lagi ia melirihkan namaku, dia menangis lagi, tapi bukan tangis putus harapan seperti tadi. Bahagia? Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya setelah ia bisa mengontrol tangisannya, menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum. Aku tau dia jarang tersenyum, aku bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tersenyum untukku. Aku bisa melihat matanya yang merah karena menangis. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari mantelnya dan meghadapkan benda itu padaku.

"Aku menyiapkannya sejak lama, membawanya kemana-mana. Jika tak begini, mungkin aku akan memberikannya sebagai kenang-kenangan, cinta tak terucap" aku memandangi sepasang benda mengkilat dalam kotak beludru itu.

"Bolehkah aku memulainya dari awal dengan mengikatmu dengan sah? Kita bukan remaja lagi kan?" apa dia sedang melamarku? JIKA INI MIMPI TOLONG SEGERA BANGUNKAN AKU, KARENA INI KELEWATAN!

"Semoga aku tak terlambat" ia mengambil nafas sebelum melanjutkan,

"Aku bukan orang yang sempurna. Aku egois, pengecut dan cengeng. Aku adalah orang yang mungkin saja telah banyak menyakitimu. Tapi yang pasti, aku mencintaimu sejak awal dan semoga sampai akhir. Lee Sungmin, Would you marry me?" berurai air mata aku kembali memeluknya dengan keyakinan bahwa INI BUKAN MIMPI!

"Tidak mungkin" kurasakan Kyuhyun menegang, buru-baru aku melanjutkan.

"Tidak mungkin aku menolak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

END

Lalalala~~ fict macam apa itu? Gaje? Aneh? Typos? Alur kecepetan? Ngak dapet feelnya? Fine! Aku tahu soal itu, tolong jangan pukul aku /(-,-)\. Untuk sekarang baru ini yang bisa aku hadirkan dalam sebuah oneshot. Ini adalah oneshot pertamaku untuk KyuMin couple. Sempat kepikiran mau bikin Kyu side tadi, tapi gk mau muluk-muluk ah. Penulisan dibawah standar kalo ada yang baca aja dan review aja syukur \(^_^)/

Okay! Karena readers terlanjur membaca fict ini, kuharap readers yang baik hatinya mau memberi review dan sedikit berkomentar tentang fict ini. Aku lebih suka di kritik yang membangun daripada dibilang 'bagus!' padahal karyaku masih sama sekali belum bagus. Dengan begitu aku bisa belajar dan memperbaikinya.

Review juseyo~

Khamsahamnida ^^

\/

\/

\/


End file.
